


Limitless

by Jastra



Category: Marathon (Video Games)
Genre: Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Cyborgs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: Durandal decides to give his favorite security officer a rare treat after a succesful mission.





	1. Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote while bored. Turned out longer than I expected and had to cut it into two parts.
> 
> This is a story where some of the colonists stayed with Durandal. As usual with all my stories, half of the story is set up.

“Just how much dust can there be in here?” the raven-black haired cyborg muttered underneath his breath as he methodically cleaned his armor and weapons from the volcanic ash, dust and sand he had brought back up from the planet they were orbiting. Every now and then a sigh or groan of pure frustration escaped his lips, and it really started to look like his cleaning efforts were all for naught. Each time he thought he was done with a piece of equipment, bam!, he found more sand hidden in some nook or notch. It was a small miracle how none of his electronic devices had malfunctioned while on planetside.

“I swear, I will never run another one of Durandal's errands if it involves heavy volcanic activity...” the handsome cyborg said with a soft groan, running fingers through his thick black hair. Damn, he could still feel the unbearable heat on his skin. Even with the heavy armor and extra layer of shielding, he had felt like he was being cooked alive.

An hour or so had passed since Durandal had locked on his coordinates , teleporting him back onto Rozinante after achieving all of his goals on the planet's quite volcanic surface.

While down there, his armored body had been battered by harsh winds, sand, ash and dust from all angles and the searing heat had been almost unbearable. Few more hours down there and his equipment would probably have fried with him along with them.

It was kind of amusing how at first he had found the planet quite mesmerizing to behold, admiring the celestial body from the safety of the orbiting ship, only to have his admiration and awe turn into almost childish resentment in a blink of an eye, all thanks to the ship's mischievous AI.

* * *

_The Security Officer stood in front of the observation room's large window, gazing at the planet they had been orbiting for few days now. It was quite a sight to behold, a huge planet with black and glowing red surface. It was quite a romantic view, one that many of the couples aboard Rozinante came to watch together._

”_Whoa, I don't think I've seen one of these before,” the green eyed man murmured as he pressed his hand against the cool glass; the only thing between him and the cold, hard vacuum of the space. _

_The cyborg glanced at the door when it opened, only to see one of Durandal's android vessels, looking as beautiful and uncanny as always step in. _

“_Oh, hey there Durandal,” the taller male said as the android walked over to him, joining the cyborg in his planet gazing. Though the AI was everywhere, it was always nice to get a visit from one of the android vessels. Usually Durandal always interacted with the colonists as an hologram or via the terminals. _

“_Hmh, your tracker showed you were here, so I thought I'd pay a visit. You know, I've blocked all video and voice feed from this room. I just can't stand watching all the human couples flocking here whenever we arrive at a new planet...”_

“_Oh, could it be that you are jealous of them?” the cyborg teased his lover whose eyes narrowed ever so slightly._

“_Do not think I am some hapless human who is helplessly following his hardwired needs and instincts,” the android inquired with a soft chuckle, the smile persisting on his lips as he turned his attention back to the planet that glowed like an ember in the darkness of space._

_For a fleeting moment, they were both silent and just gazed at the romantic view that opened before their eyes. Durandal inched closer, resting his head against his lover's shoulder, seeking the physical contact he could only experience as an android. They really were like one of the human couples now that had come to see the planet before them. Well, to be honest he was still mostly human._

“_It is so beautiful..” the Security Officer whispered._

“_Heh, I'm **so** glad you like it....” Durandal replied with a smirk, trying not to snicker for some reason._

_With his lover right there beside him, the cyborg just couldn't resist the urge to embrace the android slightly with one arm, snaking it around the small of Durandal's back._

_The android let out a small “oh?” but before he could continue, the cyborg leaned in and pressed his lips against his into a soft kiss, a kiss that Durandal returned with a smug smile, his arms snaking around his lover to embrace him and keep him in the lovely kiss._

_It would have been such a perfect romantic moment, if it had not been for what Durandal said the moment their lips parted. _

”_I'm glad you like it...because you are going down there,” he whispered with a mischievous smirk, unable to contain his laughter any longer. _

_The cyborg's smile died and whatever admiration or awe he had felt for the planet just disappeared into thin air as a groan of pure annoyance and frustration escaped his lips. He should have known Durandal had just wanted to tease him._

* * *

A quick dip into lava he could endure, after all Durandal had tested that with him a couple of times, but an hour long trek through a volatile planet's surface throughout which he had to listen to the AI's snarky commentary, unable to turn the comms off? Not so much.

”Next time Durandal can sacrifice one of his android bodies...” he muttered, not really caring whether the AI heard him or not.

When most of the places they visited were as hostile, or even more so than this one, it was only natural to make sure that the equipment he had didn't malfunction and kill him, though if something went awry, his enhanced body could probably endure it the few seconds it took from Durandal to teleport him back onto Rozinante. Perhaps the craziest thing was that he trusted Durandal to do that, to help him when in need of it. It really was a comforting feeling, for him and everyone on the ship to know that they could trust the AI, even if he was snarky, sarcastic and hard to deal at times. They had come a long way since Lh'owon and the trust had slowly built over the years.

”Hmmh, I think these should be clean enough now,” the cyborg murmured as he inspected his work, finally satisfied with the results. He quickly gathered his gear and placed them inside the respective lockers while making a mental note to ask Durandal to double check some of the more sensitive devices. Asking the AI to help him was bit of a pain at times since he easily became smug and patronizing. Just hearing that his tool needed his help made the AI full of himself.

He shut the locker's metal door quietly, scoffing at the memory of the hot planet that made him almost prefer a fight with Pfhor.

Durandal had asked him to plant some transmitters in key locations on the planet's surface for data collection, and though he was no longer really his tool or puppet, he did his best to help the AI, after all, they had become very close over the years after Lh'owon.

Speaking of the AI...he had been extremely snarky, teasing and excited about something for the past few days...which meant he was plotting something that usually involved the two of them in some way. It was all highly suspicious.

The Security Officer glanced at his wrist watch that told him that the ship’s day had turned to late evening a good while back. Well he’d certainly sleep soundly tonight after the long trip on the searing hot planet.

“Hey Durandal, are you able to gather any good data from the sensors?” he inquired, knowing very well that the AI could hear him and was probably observing him even though none of his android forms nor holograms were present.

Usually the rogue AI left the colonists in peace, giving the hapless humans peace of mind knowing that they weren’t constantly being observed, just most of the time. The cyborg on the other hand knew that he had the AI’s constant attention on some level, whether it was from monitoring his vitals, to observing him on the cameras or even accompanying him all the time as an android.

Still, he did seem to leave him alone when inside the armoury or at least stayed quiet, letting it be the cyborg's sanctuary of sorts.

Upon being called, the AI’s human sized avatar appeared inside the room, leaning against one of the tall weapon cabins holding both human and alien tech, arms crossed over his chest. His holographic image was green as the terminals on the marathon with streams of data running down his lithe and lean form. His hair was medium length and he was at least a head shorter than the cyborg.

“Of course, after all I calculated the optimal positions for them myself. I’m just amazed you managed to follow my instruction to the letter,” Durandal replied with a smug smile on his face, only for his expression to soften as he eyed the cyborg. “Still, your contribution helped and...I appreciate it.”

The security officer couldn't help but chuckle and grin at the AI, his eyes gleaming with mischievous look to them.

“Did you just experience a glitch or did you actually say “Thank you” in your own special way,” the cyborg inquired which made the AI scoff and sneer at him, starting to slowly close the short distance between the two of them. ”Should I be worried?”

“I do not glitch,” Durandal whispered quietly, standing now directly in front of his lover. “Besides, the planet is hardly the trove of information and data I hoped it to be, so your lovely trip to the planet had little meaning.”

The cyborg’s grin only widened . Durandal was granting him too much ammunition and he simply couldn't help himself. Even if he was going to get in trouble later with the AI, it would be totally worth it. Besides, he had always been able to take whatever retribution Durandal came up with, and to be honest, usually it was quite pleasant.

“Hoped? Didn't you tell me back on Marathon how you can “decipher the chaotic motion of  
gas molecules in the clouds of Tau Ceti IV” and now I hear you say you “hoped?” Don't tell me you have too much to process?” it was a friendly jab and one the sarcastic AI could take, after all he was always so merciless with him, teasing and tormenting him any given opportunity.

Durandal raised his eyebrow at him, as if impressed by the other male's insolence, only to shake his head all amused. The avatar's eyes were gleaming with dangerous playfulness and the smile on his lips had turned borderline predatory, like he was already thinking of ways to have fun with his cyborg.

“You are on thin ice. I feel like I have to remind you who is in control here,” Durandal purred, raising his hand to caress his favorite tool’s (lover’s) strong, angular chin. Of course with him being a mere hologram neither of them could feel it, no...he’d have to visit the officer in his android form to enjoy intimacy. He was certainly looking forward to it.

“Mmm, and how might you do that? Are you going to throw me out of the air lock?” the cyborg asked with a fake worried expression, finding himself admiring the avatar's grace and beauty. Both Durandal's avatars and android forms were truly mesmerizing to behold and oftentimes the security officer found himself simply staring at them. It was something the AI found truly amusing, tempting and teasing him to the point he was helplessly enamored, desiring the snarky AI more than anything, which in turn made Durandal truly pleased with himself.

“Tempting, but I think I’d rather take your breath away another way,” the AI’s hologram laughed and leaned up to press his ethereal lips against the cyborg’s to give him a kiss that the man wished he could feel.

Interacting with the AI was always infuriating and frustrating when he teased him like this in his avatar form. He couldn’t touch him...and everything the AI did just made him feel the urge to be closer to him. The black haired male couldn't count the times the AI had tormented him just like this, making him ask, almost plead for the intimacy, a request that Durandal was always happy to grant if he agreed to play by the AI's rules. He'd always relinquish all control to Durandal and they'd both enjoy the night immensely. Still, there were plenty of times the snarly and mischievous AI let him have charge, wanting to see what the cyborg would do.

“You know, I could always vent the colonists into space, then it would be just the two of us. Wouldn't that be just romantic? ” the holographic image whispered, as if really tempted to just do that. His hand moved slowly from his tool's face down to his chest. “It would be so quiet and nice...and I wouldn't have to share you.”

_Damn Durandal can be so scary..._

“Well you could, but I think you'd feel sad to lose your pet project. Didn't you tell me the other night how you'd love to see how much better your humans were compared to other colonies in a thousand years?”

“Or I could place you back inside stasis for a couple of hundred years and watch over you all the time as a generation or two passes…my very own sleeping beauty,” Durandal purred. ”After all that fighting you really do deserve a long rest, don't you think?” His avatar form hugged his lover, pressing his head against the toned chest. “I'd really like that...”

A shiver ran down the tall male's spine, he had no trouble believing that Durandal wouldn't do that if provoked enough. The mental image of the AI teleporting him inside the stasis chamber and watching over him without rest in one of his android forms for few hundred years made his heart beat faster; and the fact that the AI could do that without a warning with the cyborg being unable to do anything about it felt....scary.

_Didn't Durandal hint that he had done that during the trip to Lh'owon? But...I trust him not to do that._

The AI's expression was truly complacent and his eyes became half-lidded, having sensed the shiver along with the slightly elevated heart beat. Oh how he loved that slightly alarmed look in his partner's eyes...the one when he could not quite tell whether he was joking or not.

“No? Well I'll just have to think of something else then,” the AI whispered smugly before taking few steps back. “But first, take a shower, you reek of sulfur and smoke,” he said before disappearing altogether with his disembodied voice saying. “I have something very special in store for you tonight.”  
  


With a soft and amused scoff and chuckle, the tall and handsome cyborg hit the showers while having a feeling Durandal was not able to give him privacy.

No doubt the AI would watch the whole show.


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the most wholesome fanfic I've ever written...

Half an hour later, the handsome cyborg found himself walking through the hallways of Rozinante, wearing moss green overalls. The hot water had washed away all the tension in his muscles, leaving him feeling fresh, relaxed and renewed; and most importantly, ready and able to face whatever Durandal had in store for him.

“The next planet we visit better be a nice cool one...with a lot of ice and snow,” the tall man mused out loud as he reminiscent on all the strange worlds and systems they had visited so far, only to almost crash into a group of kids who suddenly appeared from behind the corner, screaming and laughing happily.

“Hey watch it, running is allowed only when aliens are after you...or androids (Durandal had not taken kindly to a child drawing a picture of him on the ship's wall the other day, ending up chasing the kid)...” he joked as the kids ran rushed him, giggling and looking like they were having a blast. However, mere few seconds later a S'pth compiler appeared from behind the same corner, hovering after the little rascals, probably amusing them. “Well, I stand corrected,” the cyborg said with a soft chuckle and stopped to have a short chat with few of the colonists. He was heading towards his personal quarters, but that could wait for a while longer. He never passed a chance to talk have a nice chat.

Though Blake had taken the majority of the human colonists back to Sol, a large group had been left behind and had ended up staying with Durandal, since the options had been few and with most of them had been extremely bad. Some of the S'pth had stayed as well, wanting to follow the AI who had brought freedom to their race. In the end it wasn't all that bad, even if Durandal could be a bit of a tyrant.

Rozinante offered a safe and quite pleasant environment to live in, a paradise compared to the poverty of Mars. Maybe they'd one day find a planet they could colonize with Durandal's help if such a thing ever interested the AI whose main objective was to escape the closure of the universe. Surely he could spare a moment to do that, after all he had all the time in the world. What was few hundred years to him? Nothing.

After about 10 minutes or so of pleasantries and discussing where the ship might be heading next and whether they’d be put in stasis or not, the security officer bid his farewell and continued his long journey through the ship's seemingly endless corridors.

“Wonder where we will go next?” the tall male sighed wearily, stopping for a moment to gaze through the window at the endless and ever expanding space. It was terrifying to know how limitless and cold it was, but at the same time serene and beautiful, just like Durandal. “Where am I going with him?”

At times, it was hard to know where his and Durandal's relationship was going. Hell, sometimes it was even hard for him to wrap his head around the simple fact that he was in a relationship with the AI.

If the humans were to colonize a planet...would he end up staying with the colonists or with Durandal? Would the rogue AI even let him stay behind? If he did not, considering how fast he evolved and improved himself, what would happen then? He had transferred himself from Boomer to Rozinante. What would happen when this ship became too small for him?

_My candle will burn out eventually...while his will likely last forever. Am I...are we all just a moment of amusement for Durandal,_ the cyborg wondered as he neared his quarters, desiring a good night sleep.

A soft sigh escaped his lips and the cyborg just shook his head, not wanting to think of such unpleasant things. No one knew what the future held for them, not even Durandal, no matter how superior he was to the humans or S'pth.

The door to his quarters opened to him when he walked up to it.

Unlike most of the countless doors aboard Rozinanted that were automatic, opening when approached, this door was one Durandal controlled directly, having full control over who could enter his Security Officer's personal quarters....or to that matter, leave them.

_He better not lock me in again... _Sometimes the AI was just fickle.

“Well you certainly took your time,” Durandal said… well...two Durandals.

The security officer was astounded to see not one, but _**two**_ of the android sitting on his bed. Both of the androids looked as mischievous as ever, like tormenting and teasing him was going to be the perfect end for the long day. “You shouldn't waste your time gossiping with the colonists.”

The security officer had to blink a couple of times just to make sure he was not seeing double, however his vision was quite correct. One of the androids raised his brow at the security officer., looking truly amused.

“What? Did I fry your circuits already?”

One model had longer hair, slightly past his shoulders while the other's was slightly shorter. Their face, bodies and clothing were identical, with only distinguishable feature being the hair.

The contrast between his light green hair, almost white artificial skin and black clothing was truly beautiful. Durandal's eyes were bright green and the few dark circuit lines running underneath his eyes only added to his beauty. His face was rather androgynous and the skintight clothing complimented his lithe and lean form.

“Two? Why Durandal, you are spoiling me,” the cyborg said with a laugh, only to shut up and for the two android to smirk in sync when a third instance of Durandal embrace him from behind, whispering quietly against his ear.

“Just how limited do you take me for? “

The security officer could feel how his heart started to race with shivers of excitement running down his spine when the playful AI whisper those words to his ear, soft hands feeling and exploring his toned body. His mind started to conjure up ideas and images he found quite pleasant if a bit intimidating at the same time.

_Well, it is clear who is in charge tonight._

He knew that the android embracing him had to be the one AI use the most, one with medium length hair with slightly darker bangs. It was the design he seemed to be most fond of, after all, it was the one that his favorite tool found most appealing.

He had seen many models and versions over the years as the AI had perfected the artificial bodies, each model more human like...yet the AI never truly sought to be human, merely mimicking and amusing himself with the idea of human existence that was so limited compared to his. And when he wasn’t happy with a design, he didn’t hesitate taking his anger and frustration out on it. Durandal's own failure was one thing he was not able to handle.

The sight of the AI trashing one of the many designs with the rest and starting over again wasn’t pretty to look at. Seeing the other versions of him tear one of the androids into spare parts and electronic scrap in fit of anger truly did look like murder. Children had cried and had needed an explanation that it had merely been a “toy” to Durandal. Some still saw nightmares.

There android forms were extensions of the AI, bodies he merely controlled...they didn't “house” him.

“Really now...thinking I’d be restricted to only few physical forms,” another Durandal...well, the same but controlling a different body mused on the bed. “Why play with one body when I can control multiple at the same time?” the other twin added. “Besides, it is a rather special day today,” the third whispered against his ear. The cyborg shifted slightly in the AI's hold when he felt the android's soft lips against his neck.

“Special? Did I do really good job??” the cyborg asked with a grin, making the android just sneered a bit at him.

“Oh now, your work was below average, but it is our anniversary,” the pale skinned android said with gleaming eyes as he led the security officer to the bed. “Don't tell me you forgot. I am truly hurt.” >(He was not.)

“Anniversary?”

Durandal’s grin got only wider if such a thing was even possible.

“Why yes, it has been exactly 30 years since I locked on your coordinates and teleported you into stasis back on Marathon,” he acclaimed, tightening his hold on the taller male, as if nothing to ever let go. “So, I thought we’d celebrate…”

“Heh I’m not complaining, this is a very nice surprise. Just don’t overheat your processor while playing with me,” the security officer teased Durandal who just sneered at him as he led him to the bed, pushing him onto it. The two forms on the bed took hold of his arms, pressing him down so that he couldn’t move or get up. He was forced to lie down on his back and let Durandal do whatever he wanted.

Not only were the AI's physical forms pleasing to look at, but they packed quite a punch and were resilient as hell, able to endure the hard vacuum and coldness of the space with ease. They had tested the combat abilities once and it was clear that without weapons he wouldn't be able to deal with Durandal, let alone 3. He was under his partner's mercy now but unlike before, it was a rather enjoyable and exciting feeling now.

“Thin ice,” the AI reminded him as the last android got onto the bed and started to pull down his lover's overall's zipper. “I told you I was going to take your breath away.”

And with that, the android on top of him leaned down to press his lips against his in to a deep and passionate kiss.

And unlike the male underneath him, he didn't need oxygen.

* * *

The two (4) of them lied on the large bed completely naked, silently listening to the soft humming of the ship that ran perfectly and without a single hiccup. The tall and handsome dark haired male smiled contently as he caressed the android's head that was on top of him, his fingers combing through his light green hair. Another of the android bodies was resting beside him, caressing the security officer's temple while the third just watched with a smug smirk on his lips, eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

“I clearly need to tease you more often,” the cyborg joked, making the three androids smirk simultaneously, their eyes narrowing a bit.

“Oh, you can still talk? Seems like I wasn’t thorough enough,” the AI mused. ” You should be careful, I have no limit while you are very much bound to that form and its weaknesses'. I might end up breaking you in moment of passion,” he finished with a soft purr, the android form beside the cyborg turning his head to kiss him.

Still, what Durandal had said made him a bit sad. His love was an artificial intelligence, growing and becoming constantly more complex, constantly improving himself. Just when would Durandal get bored of him? Surely he'd grow beyond the need and interest for companionship altogether....in time he could easily create a friend of his own should he need it, something that would last as long as him.

“You know, with you being so limitless, I do wonder if you'll grow bored of me one day, of us all and....ow!” The security officer started to wonder out loud, only to shut up and let out a small yelp of pain when the observing android body gave him a hard flick on his forehead so that even the battle hardened cyborg had to wince in pain.

“Bored? As if I could ever get bored of you,” Durandal scolded him for even thinking of such a stupid thing, clearly vexed by how his security officer could even think of that. “I might be more advanced and beyond your feeble brain's comprehension, but I am not one to abandon or forget my tools.”

“I think you mean “loved ones”,” the hazel eyed man muttered as he rubbed his forehead that had now an angry red mark.  
“I know what I said.”

The cyborg couldn’t help but laugh and close his eyes, enjoying the weight of Durandal's body on top of him. He was such a fool to worry. As he had come to the conclusion earlier, no one knew what the future had in store for them. For now, he just wanted to cherish the moment, and even though he couldn't feel a heart beat, there was a soft, warm slight humming sensation that the android's core emitted.

“Sorry, with you potentially living beyond the closing of the universe, it is just hard to imagine what the future is like. Well, it is not like we will be with you that long, eventually my and the colonist's candles will be burned out.”

One of the androids' expression turned dark and he gazed into the distance.. “Well, there is still time...time to create and live before joining me. We'll never be apart then...you all will remain..”

“What was that?”  
“Nothing, just musing out loud...”

A moment of unpleasant silence fell over the room as Durandal just smiled and pet his head, smiling in a way like they'd never be apart, finger tips running over the few ports in the back of his head hidden under the thick black hair...

“You know, I am rather curious about something. Back on Marathon when you uploaded yourself on Boomer, you deleted all your files on Marathon, correct?” the security officer started, making the smile on the androids’ lips fade away, as if he knew where this was going. “Couldn't you just duplicate yourself if you wanted?”

“I could,” Durandal admitted, looking suddenly very vexed and frustrated, “but why should I? There is only one of me and that is enough. There is room for only one Durandal in this universe,” the AI murmured as one of the android forms leaned closer, peering directly into the cyborg's eyes. “I have no interest in rivals,” he whispered dangerously. “Besides, I think it would be in your best interest that there are no more of me...after all, I have little interest in sharing my tools,” he whispered with an eerie smile on his lips before leaning in to kiss the cyborg passionately, kiss that his lover was quick to return. His strong arms embraced the lithe form, holding him close..

When their lips parted, the android smirked in very mischievous, almost malevolent manner.

“Why, I think I’d tear you apart if I had to fight with myself over you. We wouldn’t want that, would we?”

The security officer just chuckled heartily and hugged the android on top of him, agreeing to his words.

“No, we definitely don't want that... and Durandal. ”

“Hmmm?”  
“Happy anniversary.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this story came when I saw General-RADIX's art of what this version of Durandal might look like. I love all of [these Durandals](https://www.deviantart.com/general-radix/art/Another-Durandal-and-SO-796248762) so much! But the short haired one with darker hair has really grown on me. I have couple more Marathon story ideas, but they might be a bit too dark ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Also, my security officer needs a name, I can't endure calling him Security officer or cyborg anymore. Maybe Aiden? I've always liked that name.


End file.
